skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Finney
Finney is the deuteragonist of the ''Skippy Shorts'' franchise. He is an energetic white creature whose best friend is Skippy Shorts (who doesn't return the sentiment). Finney hosts his question / answer show Ask Finney (in which he is the main protagonist), much like Skippy's segment Ask Skippy. Description Personality Finney is very innocent and nice, but he's a little dumb as well. He always looks on the bright side in contrast to Skippy's more cynical outlook. He assumes that Skippy likes him in return, when Skippy really finds him immensely irritating and stupid. and Finney having a sugar party in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High"]] But Skippy does occasionally show mutual tolerance for Finney and some cases, even friendship, and Skippy himself says they have weekly sugar parties each Friday (as revealed in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High"), meaning that he musn't completely hate Finney, though he certainly does get fed up with his happy nonsense. Biography Finney has a lateral lisp (like Daffy Duck), which makes him "slush" his pronouncement of the letter S. He's clearly hyperactive and talks in a very fast-paced manner, just like his friend Skippy. He hosts another segment called Finney's Really Dumb Rambling, in which he spins a nonsense story going off on one tangent after the other, which highlights his light-hearted and hyperactive personality. This fast-paced manner may be because of Skippy and his weekly sugar parties, where they eat a lot of sugary products (as shown in "Ask Skippy #11 - Sugar High"). Like Skippy, Finney has died before, but came back to life as the episodes continued. Finney also loves watching ball games at home, even with his granddad. As a puppet Finney is a tall, thin creature covered in white fuzz. He has two blue eyes and a small black nose. He has prominent eyebrows and a moustache, both of which are grey, like his hands. The inside of his mouth is red and his tongue is visible and pink. He has very long arms that he often flails wildly, and his right arm is controlled by a wire (like Skippy). Trivia * Finney is really a Wynn Miller's Mopkins puppet. * There is some debate as to what Finney's species is. In "Ask Finney #1 - Old Man Polar Bear," a user called bob bob asks if he's an old man crossed with a polar bear, which Finney denies and then proceeds to see what that might look like, with help from Willy the Wizard and his apprentice. Upon finding it out, Finney says that he's officially creeped out. "]] Others have suggested that Finney is a white spider monkey and some say that he's a monster like Groggle; however, there's no confirmation from NearFar Productions as to what species Finney is. It is currently left up to interpretation and it is unknown when NearFar will confirm Finney's species. * Occasionally, Finney is performed by Greg Harrisberg instead of Jack Rennon (such as in "Ask Skippy #18 - Middle Name"). Gallery 064.png Skippyshorts_finney_jack_rennon_puppet.png Finney1.png Skippyshorts_Finney_Old_Man_Polar_Bear.png Finney-cam.png|Finney wearing red pajamas in "Finney's First Webcam!" Cartoon_finney.png|Cartoon Finney References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased